


Up In Some Hotel Room

by modernpatroclus



Series: Summer Lovin' [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity road trip, really feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gives Felicity a small surprise one night during their trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Some Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I whipped up in about an hour the other night when I couldn't sleep.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)  
> Title comes from 24 Floors by The Maine (but I'd actually recommend listening to Take Me Dancing by The Maine while reading this).

Felicity walked out of the small hotel bathroom in one of Oliver’s tee shirts after her shower. She stepped into the room, surprised to find the lights turned off, the only light coming from a few candles spread out along the few surfaces in the room.

“Oliver?” she called out softly, knowing he’d have heard her but not wanting to disrupt the mood the soft candlelight created.

He emerged from the balcony a few seconds later, still dressed in the sweatpants he'd been wearing before she showered, and smiling that gorgeous little smile that had been constantly gracing his lips ever since leaving Starling a few months ago.

“What’s going on? What’s all this?” She gestured to the candles and empty space in the middle of the room Oliver had cleared by moving the minimal furniture to the wall.

“Well, I was thinking earlier, and I remembered how, when Barry first came to Starling and I was _kind_ of a jerk. I asked you if you wanted to dance, and you said you didn’t want to dance with me. But I was wondering if you’d changed your mind now,” he explained tentatively.

“I thought you said you don’t dance?” Felicity teased, still a little confused as to where this was all coming from.

Oliver laughed. “That was when you said a victory dance. I don’t do that. But dancing with you . . . well, I’d be an idiot to turn that opportunity down.” He smiled again, and Felicity knew she never wanted to get used to it.

Felicity wasn’t a Grand Romantic Gestures kinda girl, and Oliver wasn’t a Grand Romantic Gestures kinda guy. But while this was small, just the two of them dancing in a hotel room at midnight, it was big for them. It was normal. It was domestic.

It was everything.

Her heart may have skipped a beat as she walked up to him and took his hand. Oliver turned and pressed play on the laptop sitting on the desk, soft music beginning to play.

Felicity laid her head against his chest, ear right over his heart, swaying more to its beat than the music's.

They moved slowly, comfortable silence immersing them until Oliver broke it.

“I love you,” he murmured. Felicity felt the gentle rumble of his chest as he spoke, the feeling making her shiver. “Thank you for coming with me.”  


“Of course. I’d follow you almost anywhere, even if it is against my better judgment.”

He chuckled and replied, “So would I. Except, I don’t think you would lead me anywhere but home.”

This time, Felicity knew her heart skipped a beat. This man was going to be the death of her one day. But not in the way he’d feared for so long.

She lifted her head and kissed him slowly, savoring every moment. He kissed back in earnest, wondering how the hell he’d managed to keep himself away from her after having had a taste in that hospital. Deep down, though, he knew: he did it thinking he was keeping her safe, and he would do it all over again if he knew it would actually be beneficial. But looking back now, he could see that he was doing more harm than good. Oliver was the one hurting her, something he’d sworn to Digg and himself he would never do what felt like a lifetime ago. So if letting himself be happy with her would keep the light in her eyes she’s had since they left Starling – though they knew she would be happy anywhere with him – then who was he to deny her of it?

Felicity finally pulled back from the kiss and Oliver pressed his forehead against hers. She let out a soft sigh of contentment. “No offense to Barry, but this is _definitely_ better than his awkward shuffling.”

Oliver grinned. “I’ll have to mention that next time we see him.”

Felicity lightly hit his chest. “Don’t you dare! He’s like a puppy. You can’t kick puppies, Oliver.”

Oliver snorted. “He is _not_ like a puppy, Felicity. And besides, he deserves it. You said the other night that you wore that amazing black dress when you went on a date with him a few months ago.”  


Felicity quirked an eyebrow, and it was her turn to snort. “Amazing, huh? I wouldn’t take you for a fashionista.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. _You_ were the reason it was amazing.”

“Smooth, Queen. I’m onto you,” she said, poking a finger at his chest.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it gently. “Wouldn’t be you if you weren’t.”

His words brought them back to the beach on Lian Yu what was only just over a year ago, but felt like much longer.

“We’ve come far, you and me,” Felicity mused quietly.

“I guess that means you’re stuck with me, huh?” he teased, pulling her in impossibly closer.

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

Now it was Oliver’s turn for his heart to skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
